


Welcome To The World of Tomorrow 未来世界欢迎你

by dorcas_gustine, melnakuru



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorcas_gustine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>未来一片光明。而且似乎还有球形口塞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The World of Tomorrow 未来世界欢迎你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to the world of tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666) by [dorcas_gustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorcas_gustine). 



Tony的手在瓷砖墙上滑了一下，Steve撞到他身上的时候水让他没法支撑二人的重量。他额头撞在了墙上，尖锐的疼痛猛然在他眉骨上炸开，让他眨了眨眼。

“小心点行不，”他闷哼，“我今天可不需要再继续受伤了。”

Steve双手抓住他肩头把他转了过来，Tony的背发出湿漉漉的一声“啪”拍在了墙上。“你为什么不在医院？”他咆哮。

好吧，就是说Steve生气了。他的视线飘向他额头上的伤口，眼睛眯的更小了。“你应该保持伤口干燥的。”他说。

Tony翻了个白眼。“没事的，”他说，“我才不要为了个小伤口就让自己汗津津黏糊糊的。你知不知道盔甲里能有多热啊？每次我穿上它都能通过汗水流失一半的体重。”

“对，这就进入下一个话题了，”Steve继续说，“为什么你没等我们就接受了那召唤？”

Tony企图离开墙壁，但Steve握住他上臂的手简直像是钢铁。他放松了，叹了口气向后靠去。如果美国队长能应付一个刚洗完澡裸体湿身的TonyStark，那他也可以。“没什么大不了的，”他说，“我自己就处理得挺好的。”

“被丢到一栋楼上可不叫‘ _处理得挺好_ ’。”Steve反驳。

“你看见了？”Tony一下子就愁眉苦脸了。

“新闻里全都是，”Steve答，“这就是为什么我直接来这里了。”

他 的房子居然放他进来了。Tony得和JARVIS好好长谈一番。“是NBC台还是FOX台？因为FOX从来就没拍到过我好的一面。”他说。Steve握住 他的手收紧了。“你看，我正赤身裸体往你漂亮的衣服上到处滴水，”他叹了口气，“让我穿好衣服，不至于靠在墙上把屁股冻掉的时候你再继续对我动粗行不？”

但Steve的眉头并没有舒展，而且他的手要是把Tony的胳膊握得更紧Tony的血液循环就要出问题了。

“放开我，”Tony声音低沉地说，“我需要我的手。为了科学。”

“你不会能空口白话就说的自己没事了的。”Steve咆哮。

Tony翻了个白眼。“好啦，我 _什么_ 时候都不会那么做的啦。”他说，“我只想穿上点衣服。有人跟我说过在社交场合中这样比较礼貌。”好吧，是 _无聊_ 的社交场合。Tony最喜欢的社交场合完全不需要衣服。他坏笑着抬头从睫毛下看着Steve。“除非你更情愿我不穿。”

Steve右眼跳了一下，往下瞥了一眼看到Tony还湿漉漉的裸体。他在Tony能有机会把自己擦干之前就闯进了他的浴室。

“哦，所以那这才是重点了？”Tony咧嘴笑了，靠回瓷砖上，尽可能在还被Steve压迫着的情况下放松身体。他抬起一只手划过Steve胸膛，指尖蹭过一颗乳头时感到了Steve轻微的颤抖。“我还以为上次只是因为醉酒的唯一一次呢。”

“ _你_ 醉了，”Steve说，眼神再次向下看去，舌头伸出舔了舔嘴唇。Tony正在变硬，虽然屋里有阵阵凉风。“我可没有。”

“说得——嗯唔唔。”他语尾变成了呻吟。嘴里塞满了美国队长的舌头时要说话还挺难的。

吻并没有持续多久，Steve一只手伸向他后颈把他转了过去。五分钟之内Tony第二次发现自己被撞在墙上。反应堆在瓷砖上碰出了清脆的声音，他努力伸出手去想勉强支撑住自己。

“这在平面上会容易点，”他咕哝，Steve全身都压在了他身后，没忙着把他按在原位的那只手正遛下去按住他逐渐充血的勃起。

“墙就是个平面。”Steve答，就算隔着牛仔裤Tony也能感到他有多硬。

天啊。看起来Steve一直在对他隐瞒真相。“我是说水平——哦 _操_ ！”Steve的手握紧了他撸动了几下，让他呻吟了起来。“好吧，墙很好。墙简直 _太棒_ 了。”

“绝对、绝对别再那么做了。”Steve靠在他后颈低语，然后轻轻咬在了他耳后的皮肤上，

“喂，不许咬能露出来的地方！”他抗议着拿手肘捅了Steve一下。“明天我有个董事会然后 _还有_ 一个记者会呢。”

但Steve似乎一点也没没被他唬住，只是牙齿向下滑去开始吮吸他左肩。他阴茎上的手加快了速度，Tony开始觉得自己要滑进模糊状态了。Steve上次可没有这么… _热情_ 。

当然了，谁都喜欢被口交，Steve的手指也在他肩颈处留下过瘀青，但他可完全没像这样。

如果只要被个有超能力的疯子把他揍穿几面墙就能让 _这个_ Steve出现的话，市政厅可得重新计划预算了。

“操——耶稣 _基督啊_ ，Rogers！”Tony已经开始坦然地呻吟了，脸颊按在冰凉的瓷砖上，努力眨着眼企图把汗和水眨出去。“我不知道你对这情绪这么 _强_ 。”

“那你 _本来_ 以为是怎样？”Steve在他身后喘息，没忙着给他做年度最佳手活的那只手绕过Tony腰间，把他向后扯离了墙。

好吧，牛仔布料开始蹭的他大腿后面发痒了。牛仔裤得消失。

“你以为我会就那么忘掉吗？”Steve咕哝。

“我确信四十年代肯定也有一夜情的，”Tony答，“或者只是你不喜欢？队长？”

“闭嘴。你从来都不闭嘴的吗？”

Steve的手离开了他腰间，塞到了他们身体之间。传来了衣服的沙沙声和Steve解开腰带的金属叮当声。在他阴茎上的那只手连一秒都没慢下来。

让他怎么能不爱一心多用的技巧。

Steve把他从墙上拖开转过来，他们面对面的瞬间Tony就扑上前袭击了他的双唇，右手拍开Steve的，自己接手了他的拉链直到他的手终于握住了Steve。

Steve压上他，让二人的阴茎贴在一起，他们的手撞在一起，开始变得毫无节奏。

“我们是队友，”Steve说，在Tony后颈的手抬起了他的头。“和你的战友发生一夜情永远都不会是好主意的。”

“和他们有稳定关系也是。”Tony反驳，然后对他窃笑了起来。“如果你不说出去我也不会的。这可以成为我们的两夜情[two-nights stand]。”

“现在还不是夜晚呢。”Steve说，咬上Tony下唇，然后再次伸了进去。

“但我们确实是站着的[standing]，”Tony深吸着气分开。他松开Steve的勃起，无视了他抗议的呻吟，然后双手捧住他脸直视他的双眼。“说真的，你在这做什么？”

Steve瞥了一眼他还握在Tony阴茎上的手。他轻轻捏了一下，Tony不得不眨了眨眼才能重新聚焦视线。“我还以为你是最不需要解释这种事情的人呢。”Steve说。

“操，”Tony轻轻呻吟，“我没觉得你会是喜欢随便的性交的人。”

“我不是。”Steve答，对他眯起眼睛，“别人告诉过我这是二十一世纪的习俗。”

就这一次是Tony把Steve推开了，但他怀疑他能做到的唯一原因是Steve让他这么做的。Steve抓住他手腕把他转过来时这理论就被证实了，Tony后背贴在Steve胸口，后者开始带他往卧室走。

“嘿，不是说在墙上做吗？”Tony说，但他的抗议至多也只有一半真心。

“浴室里没有润滑油。”Steve答。

“但你似乎就那么确定我卧室里会有。”Tony说。

Steve停下了脚步，Tony扭过脖子对他皱眉，Steve犀利地看了他一眼。“好吧，”Tony承认，“那就卧室吧。”

Steve放开了他来脱掉自己的衣服。一件白色的I ♥ NY T恤。说真的，是谁负责管Rogers的衣橱的？但最可能的就是Steve自己了，这绝对不是个好主意。他得让Pepper给这人买点像样的衣服，显然在上帝派发时尚意识时他不在场来着。他的制服上有 _小翅膀_ 。不，这是真的。

Tony爬到床上，背靠床头板享受眼前的表演。上次——也是唯一一次——他们做过的时候并没有裸体。太悲哀了。

事实上仔细想想的话，他们还从来没“做过”。Tony是个享乐主义者，并且享受任何形式的性，但他不认为在醉到事后没多久就昏倒了的状态下给队友口交能算是令人满足的性经验。

那之后他们好几天都没见到彼此，Tony在纽约有事，而Steve——反正不管他最近在做什么吧。所以又不是说他以为那还会再次发生。或者他觉得美国队长会因为一夜情，或是酒醉的口交就安顿下来实在是太愚蠢了，但Tony没有——

突然他的床上就多了个完全赤裸的SteveRogers，就在他面前。看上去他错过了几段脱衣服的时间。或许他应该留在医院里的——记忆空白是脑震荡的症状吧？

“这是什么？”Steve问，打乱了他连串的思绪。

Tony抬头不理解地对他眨了眨眼。然后他向下看向了Steve在看的地方。他大腿上有四条泛红的浅痕，看上去像是指甲会留下的痕迹。事实上是一个非常热情的空姐的指甲。

Tony咽了一口唾液。“嗯，那是…”他说，“你知道我刚说过随意性交是二十一——”

Steve的手抓紧了他大腿向下扯。Tony的头撞在了床头板上，发出一声特别有失身份的“哎呦”摔倒了枕头上。Steve瞬间就压在了他身上，双臂稳稳撑在他头两侧。

“你到底是那里 _不对_ 啊？”Steve咆哮。

Tony推了推他胸口，完全没有效果。“嘿！”他抗议，“没有电话，没有‘嗨Tony，我们在你没醉的时候试试那口交什么的行不？’什么都没有！”

Steve瞪着他，“你话太多了，”他说，“你从不 _思考_ 。”

“我不思考才让我们——”他在Steve爬起来时停了下来。“嘿，你要去哪？”

Steve坐到了床边上，扯开床头柜上的一个抽屉，在里面乱翻着找出安全套和润滑油，扔到了床上。

那么性还是在计划之内的。这很好。就算Tony清晰觉得自己明天走不了路了。

Steve正在关上抽屉，但他僵住了，双眼肯定是因为他在里面看到了什么而瞪大。

哦，妈的。他都在那抽屉里放了些什么见鬼的东西？里面有些旧图纸，但Tony不认为盔甲过期的设计图能让Steve做出那种反应。

Steve缓缓转向他，手伸进抽屉里拿出——

哦，操。哦， _操_ 。

“不，你看——”他吞咽，“我——”

“我能看出我不是唯一一个抱怨你话太多的人。”Steve说，把球形口塞丢到了床上，就落在套子和润滑剂旁边。

Tony瞪着他。“我很高兴你直接认为我没把它用在——”Steve对他扬起一边眉毛，Tony闭上了嘴。

Steve合上抽屉爬回他身上，跨在他大腿上向后坐，有效地让Tony下半身无法移动。反正又不是说Tony有任何要去别的地方的意图。

所以说，美国队长似乎有极密的重口倾向。

发展到这样Tony绝对不可能想离开了。

他瞥了一眼口塞，完全不无辜地躺在离他们只有一尺远的地方。他抬头看Steve，发现他正拿像是一头非常大型非常饥饿的食肉动物看晚餐的眼神看着自己，双眼圆睁狂野。他们就这样待了很长的一阵，大概有 _几分钟_ 了，然后Steve的手突然伸出去，抓住了皮带。

“哦操！”Tony呻吟，瞬间就从半勃变成了硬得发疼。“我的天啊，Steve！操！操！”

“你说粗口太多了，”Steve咕哝，Tony本会很乐意反驳他的，但Steve比他速度要快，一眨眼的功夫Tony就发现自己正不自觉地咬着嘴里的橡胶企图吞咽。

天啊，这个人骗过了所有人。

“现在你全部注意力都集中在我身上了。”Steve咆哮，向前倾到他们的鼻子几乎碰上。

Tony企图向后逃开，他为了让视线聚焦在Steve五官上都有些斗鸡眼了，但Steve的大手阻止了他，捧住他的脸让他无法扭开。Tony重重吞咽了一下。

“我明白我们可能有些小误会，”Steve继续说，他低沉的声音让Tony起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“但以备将来参考，我不希望你在我身边还到处风流。如果你不知道我们的关系算是怎样，你先来找我然后我们谈谈。 _明白了吗？_ ”

Tony拼命点着头，但他大概可以发誓这辈子都不再碰咖啡因和酒精，只要这能让他 _马上_ 更接近性一些。

裸体和重口玩具都出现了的情况下，他还从没等过这么久还没等到性的部分呢。

Steve双手滑到Tony腰间，抓住他把他向自己这边扯，所以Steve现在跪在了Tony双腿之间，后者的大腿在他腿上搭成一个很宽的V。他的眼神扫过Tony全身，注意到他的勃起，他起伏的胸膛，他涨红的脸颊。

Tony从咽喉深处发出哼声，在Steve大腿上扭动着，一只手抓住自己阴茎开始以缓慢懒散的节奏撸动。Steve瞪大双眼看着Tony触碰自己，脸涨成粉色，

Tony半闭着眼睛看了他一眼，加快了速度，另一只手伸下去捧住双球。Steve发出被扼住的声音，抓住Tony上臂让他坐起来，然后把他翻了过去。

Tony 肩膀砸在了床上，这突然的动作让他瘀青的肋骨猛地抽痛，面部表情扭曲了一下。他以手肘撑起自己，拿起一个枕头塞到腰下。身后传来撕裂的声音，Tony扭过 脖子去刚好看到Steve看了他一眼，咧嘴笑了。润滑剂从他臀缝间滴下，并不是特别凉，Steve手指按在了Tony双球后面阻止它继续往下流。

Steve食指在他入口处划着圈，Tony拱起背好让他能更轻易地进来，双腿分得更开陷进床垫里。他呻吟着，但透过口塞传出的声音很模糊，他疯狂希望能叫Steve操他妈的快点。

手指又绕了一圈，然后缓缓推了进来，然后就 _停_ 了。Tony闷哼着向后推去企图得到更多，但Steve左手按在了他髋骨上阻止了他。

Steve向前倾去，他赤裸的胸膛刚刚蹭过Tony后背。“待着 _别动_ ，”他在他耳边咆哮，“我不想伤害你。”

Tony也许被塞住了嘴，但这可不意味着他就没法传达自己在这件事上的想法了。他乱扭了扭，设法让Steve的手指插得更深了。Steve在他耳边哼了一声，捏住Tony髋骨的手收紧了，事实上有一点太紧了。

Tony透过鼻腔尖锐地吸了一口气，他用嘴能做到的只有一些哽噎的抽气声。

“Tony。”Steve喘息，在他颈边细碎落下一串吻和啃咬。

Tony企图说出的话完全无法让人听懂，但Steve似乎还是明白了，中指指尖也加入了已经在Tony体内的那一根，推进去寻找空间。

现在这样开始有一点点疼了，离他上次这么做过已经有很久了，但就算这样那种烧灼感也绝对是快感比疼痛要多，Tony颤抖了一下，用力刨着床垫，绝望地企图找到些能抓住的东西。企图说话除了让唾液积在他左脸下，让他的脸黏在床单上以外没有任何效果。

Steve的手指在他体内弯了一下，让Tony发出了悠长的哀鸣。“我们需要更多。”他说着退后，放开了Tony左侧髋骨上的手，抓起另一包润滑剂。

Tony利用这突然的自由跪了起来，向后吞下Steve的手指让它们完全插进了体内。Tony因为被撑开闷哼了一声，头向后落在了Steve肩头，胸口随着每一声粗喘起伏。

Steve喊出了什么听起来似乎介于Tony名字和脏话之间的东西，迅速用牙齿扯开了那包润滑剂。“你能接受三根了吗？”他气喘吁吁地问，“还是说太快了？”

但 Steve并没有等他回答，一秒之后第三根手指就插进了Tony体内，让他的呼吸猛然止住了。Tony拱起腰，手乱抓着企图扶稳那宽阔的肩头、手臂、腰 间。Steve左侧大腿上增加了四条平行的抓痕，都是因为Tony的指甲，而他另一只手抓住了Steve右腕，既不阻止他也没催促他向前。

Steve 的手指在他体内移动了起来，短促地进出扩张着，直到Tony因为无法呼吸而哽塞。他突然抽出了手指，那烧灼感让Tony大腿颤抖了起来，然后Steve摆 好了他的身体，一只手在Tony后颈将他向前推，另一只手抓住Tony腰间扯得他更高地挺起了屁股，为了保持这种姿势Tony背都疼了。

塑料撕裂的声音之后Steve的指节蹭过Tony大腿后面，Steve套上安全套，然后扶着自己的勃起让尖端碰到了Tony入口。

Tony想要告诉他自己还没完全准备好，他给这家伙做过口交，虽然他那时候可能喝醉了，但他绝对记得Steve有多么… 令人印象深刻，而且Tony已经很久没有——

Tony向前栽了一下，以手肘撑住自己没砸在脸上。他紧紧闭上双眼企图往肺里吸进更多空气，但他嘴里塞着那个口塞，只能以鼻子呼吸。

但 Steve似乎一点也没因此受阻，他又往前推进了一些，按稳了Tony腰间。“疼吗？”他问，明知Tony没法回答而且这确实很疼。倒不是说Tony想让 他停下，这是那种炸开一秒然后就变成了穿过所有神经末梢的烧灼快感的疼痛，把他搞得只剩喘息颤抖的一团糟。“你想要我停下吗？”

不，Tony不想要他停下。

如果他决定停下的话Tony可能会杀了他。这就是Tony有多不想要他停下，但他没法说出这些话。他只好尽可能地咽下唾液，闷哼着向后推，Steve的阴茎又滑进了他体内一点点。

“我把这当成是否认了。”Steve说，然后他插了进来，一寸一寸地，一口气悠长缓慢地似乎永远都不会停地插了进来。Tony发出长长的哀号，口塞也只挡住了一部分，然后Steve缓缓抽回再用力撞入他体内时他的喘息声也更重了。

抽插又这样继续了几下，直到Tony向前倾去，手臂因为努力在床头板上撑住自己而绷紧。他企图坚持下去迎合Steve胯部的每一下挺动，但他大部分时间还是无法跟上节奏。

他的喘气声开始听起来越来越像啜泣了，胸腔起伏着，肺企图尽可能多吸进一些空气。

“我想这样就够了。”然后Steve说。

Steve的手指抓过搭扣，突然那些皮带就松了，口球从Tony嘴里落到Steve手中，唯一连接他们的东西是一丝唾液。Steve丢开口塞，然后抬起手来，手指插入Tony发间将其向后捋。

Steve 将他拉起来，Tony转头迎合他，他的嘴唇因为戴过口塞而感觉被撑开麻木了。Steve温柔地吻着他，舌头舔过二人下唇。Tony的喘息声依然迅速而不 稳，但他在Steve一只手抚下他胸膛时悠长轻柔地呻吟了一声。Steve掐了掐他乳头，然后指甲刮过他小腹，最终手握住了Tony的勃起。

Steve开始慢慢抚摸他，Tony在他口中呻吟了起来，这种安静的速度和他们片刻之前狂野的节奏正相反。“这样没事吧？”Steve问，眼神飘上来和他对视了一秒，然后重新盯上了Tony嘴唇。

Tony喘息着闭上眼睛，手伸下去和Steve的一起握住自己。“对一个被称为军事天才的人来说，”他说，“有时候你还真是会问些白痴问题，Rogers。”他向后挺了挺胯部，让Steve呻吟着略微收紧了握住Tony的手。“对，这样 _没事_ 。事实上比没事好太多了。这他妈棒极了。”他说，“或许我应该多让人把我撞进建筑物里一点。”

事后想想的话那句话可能说错了。

Steve从他体内滑出，Tony猛然被转过来按躺下了。Steve抓住他左脚踝，另一只手重新将自己扶回Tony体内。他一口气插到了底，这次跳过了缓慢的滑入。Tony背部从床上拱了起来，有一瞬间他非常确定自己脊椎要断成两截了。

Steve低头怒视着他。“别让我再堵上你的嘴。”他咆哮。

Tony明智地决定几句讽刺并不值得让和Steve做爱陷入风险，所以他什么也没说。他只是以右腿勾上Steve肩头，拱起背来尽可能方便Steve进入。

Steve盯着他片刻，然后眼睛睁大向前猛挺，双手冲上来抓住Tony手腕，嘴唇撞上他的。Tony因为他突然的动作尖叫了一声，扭动着手腕想知道Steve抓得多紧。

他们的吻开始失去控制了，变成了舌头和嘴唇和牙齿的一团糟。Tony大声呻吟着，他发出的每一声都被Steve的闷哼声回应。他胯部不顾一切地半抽插着，他们的姿势让他不足以抬起动作更大。

Steve呻吟着分开，双手捧住了Tony的脸。

“那他妈是什么？”Tony喘着粗气，企图将双腿分得更开，尽可能地让Steve更轻易进来。

Steve手指插入Tony发间，抓住一把头发将他的头向后扯，露出他的咽喉。他啮咬了几下，然后吮吸起了就在Tony下颚下的一片肌肤。

“Tony。”Steve低语，呼吸卡住了，然后就变成了咆哮声。“ _Tony_ _。_ ”

“ _操。_ ”Tony哽噎地吞咽了一下。操他妈的位置能看见的吻痕，又不是说他的董事会还没习惯。“操我，Rogers。就——”

谁也别说SteveRogers不擅长遵守命令。他猛然退后，双手迅速移到Tony腰间，于此同时胯部猛然用力一挺，直接把他顶离了床面。

Tony喊出了声，然后声音在Steve撞到他前列腺时变成了高昂的哀鸣，喘息声随着每一下抽插越来越大声。Steve看上去并没有很快结束的意图，Tony几乎无法跟上他那种快速狂野的节奏；他只能从床上拱起腰来接受他，肩膀和后颈支撑着他全身的重量。

Steve向前倾去，把他折成两半，嘴唇寻找着Tony的，牙齿到处啃咬着。然后他的手握住Tony的阴茎，撸动了一次、两次，然后Tony就失去了控制。

他呜咽一声射了出来，也许是喊着Steve的名字，也许是骂脏话，然后完全崩溃地倒回了枕头上。他允许自己被转过身，一个枕头被塞到他腰下，然后Steve又进入了他体内，手臂抱住Steve肩头把他稳稳固定在了原位。

倒不是说Tony想去哪，就算他还能做到的话。他只是抬起屁股企图迎合Steve的抽插，但这相当困难。Steve为他变得简单了一点，一只手按住他后颈，手指埋入Tony发间，把他重重按下，另一只手握紧Tony髋骨，固定住他然后加快了节奏。

别提走路了，明天早上Tony _站_ 都别想站起来。

他完全被榨干了，但Steve每次冲进他体内的时候都继续撞击着他的前列腺，让Tony只能轻轻地喘息着乱抓床单。

“ _该死_ ，Tony，”Steve闷哼了一声，Tony发出了非常大声的呻吟回复他，然后Steve在他身上倒了下来，最后一刻才撑住自己，重量落在了他撑在Tony头边的手肘上。

他就那样待了一会，在Tony耳畔重重喘息，随着Steve每次吸气他的胸膛都会蹭过Tony肩胛骨。

“这，”Tony沙哑地说，“ _棒极了_ 。”Steve发出一声气喘吁吁的吃惊笑声。“简直了不起。”

Steve退后，从他体内抽出来，然后在他身边躺下。他露出苦相扯掉套子丢在地上。“哦是吗？”他扬起一边眉毛问。

Tony叹了口气闭上双眼。“是啊，”他答，“我完全不打算动弹。再也不动了。”

但他同时迫切需要喝一杯。那瓶威士忌正从楼下的客厅里召唤他，他能听见它柔滑沙哑的声音。

选择啊选择。

“Tony，我们——”

Tony在他能继续说下去之前就打断了他，“如果接下来从你嘴里出来的话是‘需要谈谈’或者任何类似的东西，我就打电话叫Pepper把你踢出去。”

Steve皱眉，但他大部分的怒气似乎都已经消失了。没有什么能像性一样缓解紧张度。“别以为我会忘掉。”片刻之后他说。

Tony哼了一声。“但愿我可不会拒绝让你说枕边话是吧，”他喃喃地说，“只要确保你说的时候我不是醒着的就行了。”

Steve的手抚下他后背，抚过他臀部。片刻之后一根手指羞涩地戳了戳他入口，指尖滑进去时Tony尖锐地倒抽一口冷气。

“你还好吗？”Steve问，关切地皱起眉头。Tony哼了一声作为回答，Steve尴尬地移开了视线。“对不起，我… 太激动了。我弄伤你了吗？”

“唔嗯没有，我没事，”Tony咕哝，“只是有点疼。”

Steve点点头从他体内滑出，抓住他胯部把他转成侧卧，让Tony能舒服地将头枕在Steve肩头。“SteveRogers，喜欢搂搂抱抱，”他哼了一声，“谁又能想到呢？”

Steve戳了他肋骨一下，让他扭动了起来。“闭嘴。”他说，但Tony能感到Steve嘴唇蹭过自己额头时的微笑。

Tony有点冷了，所以他蹭到Steve身边，他低头看时发现自己髋骨上正在形成四块手指形状的瘀青。那个空姐留下的划痕相比起来根本看不到了。

“那么，欢迎来到二十一世纪，”片刻之后Tony说，“未来对你怎么样？”

Steve吃吃笑了，“目前为止一切良好。”他回答。

Tony赞同地哼了一声。“好极了，”他说，“你对早晨来一发的态度如何？”

“我以为你想把我踢出去的，”Steve说，扯过被子盖住二人。“或者你可能只打算醉醺醺的走开，然后完全忘了这件事？”

“我说的是我会打电话叫Pepper那么做。我不会把美国队长从我的床上踢下去的。”Tony回答，然后皱着眉头继续说了下去，“而且我没忘。我以为你喝醉了然后 _你_ 忘了。”

Steve沉默的时间长到Tony真心以为他们的对话结束了，正舒服地靠在Steve身侧已经快要睡着了。“Tony，”这时Steve打破了沉默，“我早上六点起床。”

Tony埋在Steve颈窝里呻吟了起来。“操你。”

Steve吃吃笑了，“这点我们可以看着办。”


End file.
